O dia mais feliz da vida de Draco
by Ruby de Vallois
Summary: Não. Não fui eu! Foi a mulher de um braço só! Ainda não acredito que eu escrevi esta coisa!! Ah! vcs querem um sumário. Ok...Um casamento na família Malfoy...*Ruby chorando* eu não devia publicar isso...


Disclaimer: Não possuo nenhum personagem de HP, e etc e tal..no me processem!;_;plz...  
Notas da Autora: ESTA FIC NÃO É, EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA, PARA SER LEVADA A SÉRIO!! Por favor, me desconsiderem, não fui eu, foi a mulher d um braço só!! Eu nao acredito q escrevi isso!!!¬¬   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O dia mais feliz da vida de Draco(ou o que era para ser)  
Uma doideira by Ruby  
  
A igreja estava abarrotada de gente, enfeitada com veludo verde e magicamente emanava um brilho prateado. Pombas transgênicas voavam por todo o enorme pátio, enquanto Lúcio Malfoy esperava ansiosamente dentro da igreja, em frente as grandes portas que um dia foram de carvalho e agora ofuscavam qualquer olhar a mais de um quilômetro de distância. Enfim o dia tão esperado, o mais especial a vida de seu filho, o dia de seu casamento, chegara. Fora planejado com seis meses de antecedência, toda a festa, a cerimônia, a escolha do vestido da noiva, os preparativos custaram a família Malfoy uma pequena fortuna. Convidaram mais de duzentos bruxos de classe exageradamente alta, e, acompanhando um convite, vinha um singelo kit "Como saber a descendência mágica do meu sangue?". Os trovões rasgaram o céu mais uma vez, oras, estava um belíssimo dia, pelo menos para o senhor Malfoy, empertigado em um terno verde-escuro, a esperar pela noiva, que se atrasara, é lógico! Narcisa, neste momento, estourou em um pranto repentino, ao qual Lúcio atribuíra logicamente, a emoção do dia.  
- COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO CRUEEEL!!! - e assoou o nariz num lenço.  
E como ele conseguira permissão para um casamento com uma diferença tão grande de idade, não me perguntem. Dizem que o suborno é mais fácil para louros-siberianos de olhos azul-pálidos. Só se sabiam que um dos pombinhos completava 15 anos dali a um mês e o outro já ia passando para os 40.   
Finalmente, a limusine prata parou em frente a porta da igreja. Trombetas soaram, junto com mais um trovão e começou a chover. A porta se abriu em uma figura de cabelos louros, magicamente alongados, olhos azul-gelo, usando um vestido da mesma cor que o carro, todo enfeitado com babados e o bordado de uma enorme cobra verde escura no corpete. Draco deu o primeiro passo, muito p**** da vida, tentando se equilibrar no sapato de salto 15 que Lúcio havia escolhido para ele e pisou no tapete verde eu se estendia até o altar. Praguejando baixinho, se encontrou com seu pai na entrada da igreja a quem segurou no braço oferecido, mais para não cair do salto que para firmar a tradição.   
A marcha nupcial soou alta e ecoou por todos os cantos da igreja, que estremeceu com o som tão alto. Os dois fizeram o percurso até o altar, Draco pendendo para o lado descaradamente tentando fugir, até chegar ao tão esperado noivo.   
- Você..está...ahn..lindo. - murmurou Snape, com um olhar mortífero, enfadado  
em um terno preto, e sentindo-se na obrigação de elogiar pelo menos uma vez a sua "noiva". Draco apenas fez um gesto de "você morre depois que eu tirar este sapato" e se virou para o Padre Lupin. Abafando uma risada muito evidente, ele começou.   
- Bem, estamos aqui, para celebrar mais uma união...  
- P...q...pariu, este salto dói... - Draco gemeu, alto o suficiente para ecoar junto  
com a voz de Lupin.  
- ...cerimonial entre duas pessoas...  
- Eu não consigo respirarrrr... - disse o garoto de novo, abrindo metade do zíper  
nas costas  
- ...que se amam...  
- Calor... - gemeu mais uma vez.  
- DESISTO!!! - gritou Lupin, jogando a bíblia em cima da mesa e fazendo  
furiosamente o sinal da cruz. - Eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva, noivo ou o que for!!! - e rasgou a batina, ficando vestido com uma roupa de motoqueiro(não me perguntem como ele fez isso) e correndo pelo tapete vermelh..quero dizer, verde, chegando até a porta da igreja, onde Sirius o esperava na moto voadora. - Vamos embora, Sirius. Pelo menos na Holanda, os casamentos entre dois homens são mais respeitados! - e falando nisso, tascou-lhe um beijo na frente de todos e os dois sumiram no horizonte chuvoso.  
Draco e Snape ficaram parados, pasmos em frente ao altar, enquanto todos os convidados eram dirigidos para o salão de festas devidamente preparado para depois da festa. Malfoy agora se livrava dos incômodos saltos.  
- Nunca mais acredito quando ele vier com a conversinha fiada de "Papai tem  
uma surpresa para vocêêê..." - disse ele, se sentando na bancada da igreja, enquanto massageava o pé direito.  
- Eu disse que não se deve confiar no Lúcio. Mas, bem, pelo menos nosso  
"casamento" tem algo de bom... - e um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios de Snape.  
Draco piscou os olhinhos e perguntou inocente.  
- Ahn... o que?  
- Lua de mel! - dizendo isso, Snape pulou sobre Malfoy, o derrubando por trás  
do altar.  
  
FIM! 


End file.
